Bonnie Swanson
Bonnie Swanson is Joe's calm and soft-spoken wife, and mother of Kevin and Susie Swanson. She had been pregnant from her first appearance in "A Hero Sits Next Door" in season one until "Ocean's Three and a Half" in season seven, when she finally gave birth to a daughter, named Susie (voiced by Patrick Stewart). Her prolonged pregnancy was pointed out by Peter in the season four episode "Blind Ambition." Joe temporarily left her in "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking On Air" when he regained the ability to walk. He returned to her when she tried to shoot him to paralyze him. After missing several times, he did it himself. She was arrested in "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair" after Meg planted a gun in her purse due to Meg's infatuation with Joe which she acquired when Bonnie asked her to look after Joe while she was out of town. In "Foriegn Affairs", Bonnie goes to Paris with Lois in the hopes of having an affair after feeling neglected by Joe. She nearly leaves Joe for a French man, also in a wheelchair, named Francois. After intervention from Lois, Joe comes to Paris and apologises for neglecting her before proving his love by walking (although it was actually Quagmire walking, tied to Joe's back). Bonnie reunites with Joe and they return to Quahog. Similar Heroes *Bulma (Dragon Ball Z) *Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Betty Rubble (The Flintstones) *Meryl Silverburgh (Metal Gear series) *Claire Redfield (Resident Evil) *Helen Parr (The Incredibles) *Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Christie Monteiro (Tekken) *Ashley Williams (Mass Effect) *Sharon Marsh (South Park) *Black Widow (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Zatanna Gallery FGHeroNextDoor0012.jpg|Bonnie's first look Bonny.PNG|Bonnie Swanson pregnant Post_baby_Bonnie.png|Bonnie Swanson in Bikini 10154111_560209430747628_1701135799346399752_n.jpg|Bonnie in "Family Guy: The Quest For Stuff" bonnie and lois.jpg|Bonnie & Lois images (1)dddddddd.jpg|Joe & Bonnie 10556529_517470445021527_821781104149744912_n.jpg|Bonnie in the Family Guy's opening Stripper-bonnie-full.png|Stripper Bonnie MobwifeBonnie_animation.png|Mob Wife Bonnie Elton.png|Bonnie in nightwear Cacx02_744_03-0217_hires2.jpg|Bonnie in the episode "Turkey Guy" Bonnie_Swanson.png|Bonnie in "The Simpsons Guy" 11701030_660802700688300_2995634117944951445_n.jpg|Bonnie & Friends 11695934_660802754021628_5018948684815818640_n.jpg|Bonnie is beautiful 11692626_660802804021623_3468078659613422044_n.jpg|Bonnie & Quagmire Notes. *In "Love Thy Trophy", Lois calls Bonnie "Debbie" after Joe and Cleveland stall the foster parents. Alex Borstein reported she had slipped up when giving the reading and no one noticed. On the UK release date of Family Guy Season 1, the description for "A Hero Sits Next Door", coincidentally makes the same mistake in mentioning Bonnie's name as Debbie. *Also in "Love Thy Trophy", Bonnie is shown to become sexually excited while watching her husband lie to strangers. *In "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair", it is hinted that Bonnie smuggled cocaine for a man named Ricardo. In the same episode, Bonnie states she'll be back because she really needs to keep getting voiceover checks in order to support her gambling habit, referring to Jennifer Tilly's side career of professional poker. *In "And Then There Were Fewer", it was revealed that James Woods punched Bonnie in the throat because she sounds the way she does. *Bonnie appears in the special opening of "Valentine's Day in Quahog". She also has a very brief appearance in the uncensored version of "Turban Cowboy" as the guys line up at the airport to make their first skydiving jump. *Peter notes that he can see into Bonnie's window from Stewie's room in "Grimm Job", although Stewie picks Lois over Bonnie. Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Child Nurturer Category:Living Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Married Heroes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Wise Heroes Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Child Lovers Category:Retired Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Parents Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes